legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ichabod Crane (CIS Productions)
This is only for the OC version of CIS Productions. For his original counterpart, see: Ichabod Crane. Ichabod Crane, Esq., also known as the Witnesses, Captain Crane, First Witness, Prince William, Dude, Pride and Prejudice and many more, is the main protagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. He is also one of the main protagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. He later appears in LOTM: Sword of Kings and its sequel LOTM: A Draw of Kings as a supporting character. Formerly a historical professor in Oxford, Ichabod Crane was born in an early 18th century London, England and was a lieutenant in British Army in charge of American colonies, until he discovered his regiment's corrupt nature as well as demons hidden inside the faction to exploit the conquest and tyranny. Standing against his motherland, his former friends, his family and his former superiors in pursuit for freedom, Ichabod joined the Colonial Army and had discovered that George Washington was one of the many across the land, and even the entire world, that fought a secret war against unearthly evil. He later married Katrina Crane when the latter confessed her love to him. Crossing path with supernatural forces when he was a child and having several traumatic events from his dark past, Ichabod eventually discovered that he was in fact an incarnation to one of the two Biblical Witnesses who would preach for humanity and stand against dark forces from Hell when the Judgement Day rose. Ichabod's life changed when he crossed his path with a mysterious Hessian rider (a.k.a. the Horseman) in the British Army, who rode a pale horse and killed enemies by beheading them with his axe. Trying to figure out the truth behind this brutal pale horse rider, Ichabod became an obstacle to Moloch and his devilish followers, as well as human supporters represented by Lady Van Tassel, the stepmother of Katrina, who worked with the Horseman in order to take over the entire estate and legacy of Van Tassel Family. Lady Van Tassel later manipulated Ichabod's death at the hands of the Horseman, and almost breaking his trust towards Katrina because of her questionable actions. Ichabod, after discovering the truth, dueled with the Horseman and was fatally wounded. He managed to behead the Horseman and died together with his archenemy. Unbeknowest to him, Ichabod was saved by a spell casted upon him by a remorseful Katrina in order to preserve his soul and revive him, but she was casted into Purgartory by her former coven sisters as a punishment for hiding Ichabod away. Before his death, in addition, Ichabod's blood had mixed with the blood of the Horseman, making their souls linked. 231 years later, when the Horseman was raised back from death by Moloch's followers, Ichabod was revived subsquently, before he was charged for the murder of Sheriff August Corbin. However, he was later discovered by Abbie Mills, who managed to prove his innoncence. They later discovered the dark secret of Sleepy Hollow, the lifelong work of Corbin, before deciding to take the late sheriff's legacy and became the prophesized Two Witnesses. During his quest in fighting against demonic forces, Ichabod discovered several lost segments within his past nightmares that returned back to haunt him, including the past enemies and the consequences of his choice. He also sees several faulty within the modern society of the USA as well as people's disregard of history that made him feel awful. Unlike many other protagonists in CIS Productions, Ichabod combines fights with strategies and is skilled in many cultural reference. He also has eldetic memory that will support him in discovering the idenity of some of his enemies, or seeking out what he and his team are fight against. Throughout the story, Ichabod is presented as a man lost in time, of which is a trait combined with Rip Van Winkle, another character from Washington Irving's tale. Being a man waken from a two-century-long period of dead-like slumber, Ichabod had seen many strange things in the modern society in a perspective of 18th century, but he eventually let go of his past shadows and decided to adjust to modern world, even with many past nightmares haunting him along with several severe critisism towards the value of 21st century's America. That eventually drove him into a travel across the world after the demise of Moloch, so that he would see more people from other regions and countries so that he could learn to see the modern world in a more multi-dimentional way. His title of the Witnesses was later carried on by Maria Arzonia and Carl Robinson (among others) indirectly because of their fight for humanity's survival, while Ichabod himself remained as a voice speak for justice shouting within the wilderness. He is a semi-OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions based on the character's original series counterpart. ''Overview'' ''Physical Apperance'' ''Personality'' ''History'' ''Personal Informations'' *''Favorite colors:'' **''Red, blue, yellow, white and black'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Food of all kinds though some may cause him uncomfortable'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Military uniform'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Telling historical story, investigating, drinking beer, playing video game (sometimes; formerly stopped caring of it), reading, cooking, doing housework'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Abbie Mills, Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein (Imperia Deamonne), Sister Mary Eunice, Maria Arzonia, Katrina Crane, Jeremy Crane, Betsy Ross, Joseph Corbin, George Washington, Lady Crane, August Corbin, Adam Frankestein, the Bride, Kyouko Kirigiri, Rentaro Satomi, Erza Mills, Lori Roberts, Emma Swan, Nick Hawley (later), Frank Irving, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin (a bit of dislike but not hated), Celes Chere, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Drizzt Do'Urden, Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, Reverend Alfred Knapp, Grace Dixon, Macey Irving, Cynthia Irving, Aerisi Kalinoth, Dr. Jekyll, the Ghost Rider, Kristoff'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Kristen Kiwifruit (rival), The Headless Horseman / Abraham Van Brunt (former best friend), Jeremy Crane (former enemy), William Howe, Mr. Hyde, Aerisi Kalinoth (former enemy), Vanifer, Benedict Arnold (former allies), the Dark Swan, Gar Shatterkeel, the Red Queen'' *''Likes:'' **''Sharing history, archeology, helping others, freedom, democracy, happiness, drinking beer, peace, angel, friendly people, people who protect the others, strong-minded people, learning new things (though some really annoyed him), research, Ratatoskr, helpful townspeople, protecting historical sites, honesty, empathy, traditional ways of life, harmony, hope'' *''Religion:'' **''Neutral over all religions'' *''Hates:'' **''Fanatics, fire, war, satanism, Benjamin Franklin's ego, human experiments, assassins, mercenaries, Nazis, fascists, Dark Empires, liars, serial killers, perverts, Yoga, rapists, jeans, destroyers of worlds, slavers, corrupt politicians, greedy people, weak-minded people, warmongers, corrupt priests, dictators, evil demons, evil angels, Triggers Hell, coffee beans, lover stealers, Leohart's Cult, DEM Empire, Sith Empire, Balam Alliance, troublemakers, bully, bullying, juvenile delinquents, genocidal tyrants, aristocrats, serial killers, people who tried to harm his family, people who had no regards of traditions, people who had no regards of history, skepticism'' *''Political types:'' **''Does not mind policy as long as it is genuiuely democratic'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Classic and country musics'' *''Age:'' **''14 years old (in 1764), 24 years old (in 1774), 31 years old (in 1781), 263 years old (in 2013; physically 31 years old), 270 years old (physically 38 years old, at the end of story)'' *''Gender:'' **''Male'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Mr. Gold, Orion, Nick Hawley (formerly), Andy Brooks, Pandora, Lucrezia Borgia'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Moloch, Lady Van Tassel, the Fallen's Essence, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Entisrich, Colin Van Bilj, Michael Langdon, Jasmine Porcelain, Malcom Dreyfuss, Jobe, Ara Astaroth, Vira Hermes, the Hidden One, Japeth Leeds, Vizeran DeVir, Marlos Urnayle, Marcus Collins, Andy Brooks, Solomon Kent, Carmilla Pines, the Pied Piper, Ancitif, the Tree Monster, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Cesare Borgia, Theo Galavan, Emperor Mateus, Valindra Shadowmantle, Ragnarok Iblis, Kaitlyn Powell'' ''CIS Status'' ''Abilities & Skills'' ''Music Themes'' ''Main Theme 1'' ''Main Theme 2'' ''Inspirations'' ''Real-Life Inspirations'' ''Fictional Inspirations'' ''Twelfth Doctor'' The Twelfth Doctor is an incarnation of the Doctor, the protagonist of the BBC science fiction television programme Doctor Who. He is portrayed by Scottish actor Peter Capaldi. Within the series' narrative, the Doctor is a time travelling, humanoid alien from a race known as the Time Lords. At the end of life, the Doctor can regenerate his body, and in doing so gain a new physical appearance, and with it a distinct new personality; this plot mechanism has allowed the Doctor to be portrayed by a series of actors over the decades since the programme's inception in 1963. Capaldi's portrayal of the Doctor is a spiky, brusque, contemplative, and pragmatic character who conceals his emotions in the course of making tough and sometimes ruthless decisions. Stern, ruthless, but also kind and forgiving, the Twelfth Doctor was the first incarnation of the Doctor's second regeneration cycle, bestowed upon him by the Time Lords at Clara Oswald's urging. Assured of the survival of Gallifrey, the Doctor was no longer chained down by guilt, becoming a less amiable character, as he no longer needed to cover the pain of what he thought was the extinction of the Time Lords, with a withdrawn attitude who habitually questioned his own goodness. He often dispensed with niceties in a tense situation, becoming cold and calculative when needed. However, despite his ruthless exterior, the Doctor was actually deeply caring and empathetic, always striving to help others for the sake of being kind. It was not until his first battle with Missy that the Doctor resolved his morality crisis, realising he was simply "an idiot with a box and screwdriver" who went around helping others. Following this, the Doctor began to show his lighter side more clearly and forged a closer bond with Clara. After her death, he spent four and a half billion years in his confession dial to reach Gallifrey due to Rassilon's concern with the Hybrid. Seeking revenge, the Doctor broke his own moral codes and unleashed his wrath upon the Time Lords in an ultimately futile attempt to save Clara, losing his memories of her as a price for his reckless actions. After a final reunion with River Song, the Doctor was charged with guarding Missy in a vault at St Luke's University with Nardole. Sometime into this role, he began tutoring Bill Potts, who soon became his traveling companion, with Nardole joining them after an invasion by Monks. When testing Missy's rehabilitation resulted in Bill becoming a Cyberman, Missy leaving with the Master, and Nardole having to be left behind, the Doctor was mortally wounded in battle against the Cybermen. Trying to halt the regenerative process after growing weary of constantly changing personas, the Doctor crossed paths with his original incarnation and the Testimony, and was encouraged to regenerate by glass avatars of Bill and Nardole. Accepting his impending regeneration, the Doctor used his last moments to give his successor some words of advice, willingly accepting to carry on being the Doctor before finishing his regeneration into a female body. ''Ichabod Crane (TV Series) Ichabod Crane is the protagonist of ''Sleepy Hollow and a man who, born in the 18th century, was a former Oxford history professor before becoming a captain in the Revolutionary War. Being killed in battle, Crane somehow awoke in a modern-day Sleepy Hollow. It was eventually revealed to him that his wife, Katrina, and her coven had cast a spell on him in order to resurrect him and put him on the correct path as one of the Witnesses mentioned in the biblical Book of Revelation. He found and formed a team with Abbie Mills, the Second Witness. As time went on, Crane learned that his son, who was born after his battle with Death, was the Horseman of War. Ironically, to protect his friend Diana Thomas from Malcolm Dreyfuss, he was shot by Dreyfuss and became the new Horseman of War, but was returned to normal. Crane is very much a duty-driven and selfless man, except initially when it comes to his wife. Ichabod's love for his wife deteriorates ater finding out she is a lying, manipulative witch and his devotion to abby and the greater good ultimately started to overpower his love for his wife and even ultimately cultimating in Ichabod killing Katrina. Crane is also very loyal to his friends, and values honor above all. He also loves his son and, despite him becoming War, never lost hope in him and was saddened by his death.crane selflessness was proven by the fact he was willing to let abraham and katrina marry despite his own love for katrina,even showing clear discomfort and repulsion towards the idea of Katrina betraying Ichabod best friend. He also proved his selflessness would made him more than willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good,evidenced when he calmly agreed to kill himself so as to kill death and was only stopped by his son masquerading as henry parrish. Ichabod was so selfless and devoted to the greater good that he even sacrificed himself to eternal torment at the hands of the Devil himself in exchange for a way to defeat Dreyfuss. Despite all his other family members has done to him, Ichabod still deeply loved them and was devastates by the fact he killed his wife and the fact she may not truly love him despite their marriage.he also showed sadness and compassion for his son as Jeremy died, apologising for killing him. The deaths of his family hit Ichabod the hardest he had ever been in his life, showing how very forgiving and a loving family man he could be.The impact of both katrina and jeremy deaths were only matched by the loss of Abbie when it comes to the immense sadness and blow to Crane's life, even becoming depressed for months before regaining back his motivation. Even then, the death of his family never stopped haunting Ichabod and it's obvious he still deeply cared for his wife and son, showing such remorse and self hatred for his part in killing his wife and son that the illusion of Jeremy quickly convinced Ichabod to nearly hang himself, which would have been absolutely death for Ichabod had he not been saved. He also was visibly distraught when Henry, despite agreeing to make a truce with him, coldly declared he would never forgive Ichabod. ''Ichabod Crane (1999 film) Ichabod Crane is the main Protagonist of Tim Burton's Sleepy Hollow. He is main love Interest of Katrina Van Tassel. He is portrayed by Johnny Depp also playing roles Victor Van Dort, Captain Jack Sparrow, Willy Wonka, Edward Scissorhands, Mad Hatter and Barnabas Collins. When he was 4 years old, he had a good relationship with his mother and was entertained by her possible magic but he was sometimes scared of his father. The father accused the mother of being a witch and executed her. When Ichabod went into the torture room, he saw the iron maiden but was scared of it. He backed up but his hand got poked by metal spikes on a bladed chair. When the iron maiden opened, he found his mother dead. He probably has a hatred of his father but has a fear of supernatural legends. ''Kamijou Touma Kamijou Touma (上条 当麻 Kamijō Tōma?) is the main protagonist of the Toaru Majutsu no Index series and an important character in the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun manga. As a Level 0 Academy City first-year high school student, his point-of-view allows the audience to become acquainted to the mysterious world of Toaru Majutsu no Index, and is mostly involved in the events of its Magic Side. He possesses the mysterious "Imagine Breaker" in his right hand, which is capable of negating all forms of magic, esper powers, and other divine abilities. This, according to Index, even includes his own good luck, as they are the blessings of God. He has a very strong desire to aid all those who are in need even if it means putting his life on the line and will not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than himself. Because of his willingness to help others unconditionally, he has attracted the affections of many characters in the series, which Himegami Aisa jokes about, stating that his life is like a dating simulation where he is bound to unlock more paths to more girls. ''Rimuru Tempest'' "Great Demon Lord" Rimuru Tempest 「"大魔王" リムル・テンペスト, "Dai Maō" Rimuru Tenpesuto」, formerly known as Satoru Mikami, is the main protagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. A partner and best friend of the True Dragon Veldora Tempest, Rimuru is the founder and King of the monster country Tempest of the Jura Forest. He is regarded as one of the strongest Demon Lords among the mighty Eight Star Demon Lords and also the only proper Great Demon Lord currently. He has a kind heart and a quirky personality. Even though he is quite laid back and wants to avoid troublesome situations as much as possible, he actually works very diligently when there is a task needed to be taken care of. With the heart of a hardworking salaryman and a beloved senior co-worker, Rimuru has a hard time rejecting someone if they plead him to help, leading in him often ending up with more work than he can handle, which his boss from his previous life used to reprimand him for. Being the very Satoru Mikami himself, he also believes himself to be a KY-person (Kuuki Yomenai) who makes jokes at the wrong time. Rimuru tends to react very severely when there's a danger to his close ones, such as his countrymen, subordinates, (possibly due to the soul-link he shares with them), good friends, and students (he can't stand children suffering). One might say he overreacts to these cases, but it simply shows how deeply he cares for them, as a stark contrast with his usual cheerful self. Unlike many other shounen protagonists, he has no problems with decimating any forces who dare to harm his subordinates and his country, regardless of their numbers, realizing full-well about the deed he's done. After a mishap of subsidies, Rimuru tends to quickly revert back to his laid back self and mentally (or even in actuality) scratches his head at the scenery he caused. ''Koutarou Amon'' Koutarou Amon (亜門 鋼太朗, Amon Kōtarō) is a major character in Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul:re. He is a former First Class Ghoul Investigator. He was Kureo Mado's last partner and his last partner was Akira Mado. He was subsequently declared dead by the CCG, though his body was never recovered, and was posthumously promoted to Special Class for his distinguished service. During the Rushima Landing Operation, he reappeared alive as an artificial one-eyed ghoul. Due to a personal experience as an orphan during his childhood, Amon came to the conclusion that the world was wrong, therefore he made it his task to change it. Because he believes it is ghouls who are twisting the world, he views their eradication as a way to mend it. After being spared by Ken Kaneki, Amon started to question the righteousness of his crusade and showed interest and curiosity, wanting to understand the ghoul. At heart, Amon is a likable, sympathetic young man with a great sense of justice, dedicated to his cause. So much so that he views his morality as anything done in the name of justice, demonstrated when he dug into a grave, something other investigators saw as immoral. Due to the connection between ghouls and his childhood and being raised by one, the fuel for his actions lie in his soft spot for children. One of the biggest justifications for his hatred of ghouls is the lost of the precious ones for these children. This was best conveyed when he sees an orphaned child taken in by the CCG and is motivated to work instead of rest. Despite being well set in his mentality of his duties, he is quite apprehensive and insecure about losing people around him. He has lost many people throughout the course of his life and is fearful of losing more, he admits this to himself while fighting Kaneki, who incidentally feels the same. From this propensity, Amon reacted strongly to Kureo Mado's death. While investigating the ghouls responsible, he becomes near obsessed with it while feeling guilty for not arriving in time. Another incidence is when he intends to bring Seidou Takizawa, a former comrade, with him despite being transformed into a murderous one-eyed ghoul like himself which can also be used as evidence of his loyalty. After Amon was transformed into a one-eyed ghoul, his worldview underwent a gradual transformation. Since he had become the very thing he scorned and vowed to destroy, Amon could no longer hold onto the rage and hatred that once fueled his life's purpose. As a result, Amon became consumed by feelings of emptiness, feeling that the time he spent in the CCG to be a waste and could not see a place for himself in the world any longer. It was only after embracing emptiness as a "feeling" in and of itself did Amon regain a sense of direction in his life. Accompanying Amon's transformation came greater introspection about himself, his past, and lifelong beliefs about the world. Since becoming a ghoul, Amon could no longer see ghouls as abominations who prey on humans but rather individuals who exhibit human qualities such as benevolence and hatred; emotions that had once fueled Amon's life. This change is best exemplified by Amon's neutral even friendly stance with Touka Kirishima despite her being the person who killed his mentor, Kureo Mado. As Amon lives and fights as a ghoul, he comes to the realization that while ghouls are one of the causes creating a "wrong" world, he himself was a contributing factor to this distortion. This was caused by the fact that he refused to acknowledge that the simmering hatred he had felt for ghouls was really his own manipulation of his parental feelings for his ghoul foster father, Donato Porpora. Once Amon was able to accept this fact, he was able to make peace with himself and his depraved foster father. ''Abel Nightroad'' Abel Nightroad, also known as Crusnik 02, is the main protagonist in the Trinity Blood series. Nightroad, born Abel Knightlord, is a member of the AX division of the Vatican Ministry of Holy Affairs. As an agent of the AX, he is referred to by his codename, "Crusnik." Originally he hated humans because of their role in the Crusniks' creation and experimentation, but ultimately changed his mind after the death of Lilith Sahl. Abel appears most often as a clumsy and silly man, completely unfit for his job. If he is in the company of others, his reactions tend to be comically exaggerated and ridiculous, which often leaves everyone around him exasperated or embarrassed. However, most of his day-to-day actions and reactions are a facade, when he is alone or caught off guard, his personality is typically fairly quiet and morose. This is mostly due to the fact that, in the distant past, he helped to wage a war of annihilation against the remaining humans on Earth, believing that coexistence between them and the returning Methuselah was impossible, and hating humanity in general for his creation and use. In private, he is also far more competent and thoughtful than he pretends to be. In battle, he usually attempts to disarm or subdue rather than kill. If the situation calls for killing however, he is not averse to doing so, though in the anime this is somewhat inconsistently portrayed. Activation of his Krusnik nanomachines adds a detached and ruthless quality to his personality so long as the activation was purposeful. If the nanomachines reach the forefront of his consciousness, as they did in one particular case of incidental 80% activation, he essentially loses his humanity and becomes little more than a sapient, bloodthirsty weapon of mass destruction. Despite being nearly unstoppable in his 80% fused form, Abel only uses his Krusnik abilities as a last resort, mostly out of shame. As such, he is far more likely to transform if nobody else is around. Due to his genetically enhanced nature, he is extremely intelligent, and this combined with his pre-Armageddon lifespan gives him exceptional skill at manipulating even the most advanced technological systems. He displays many odd quirks throughout the series, such as putting thirteen sugars lumps in his tea, and is always short of money. He is noted as having terrible luck as well. ''Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Man is a fictional superhero created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko. He first appeared in the anthology comic book Amazing Fantasy #15 (August 1962) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. He appears in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, as well as in a number of movies, television shows, and video game adaptations set in the Marvel Universe. In the stories, Spider-Man is the alias of Peter Parker, an orphan raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in New York City after his parents Richard and Mary Parker were killed in a plane crash. Lee and Ditko had the character deal with the struggles of adolescence and financial issues, and accompanied him with many supporting characters, such as J. Jonah Jameson, Harry Osborn, Max Modell, romantic interests Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson, and foes such as Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin and Venom. His origin story has him acquiring spider-related abilities after a bite from a radioactive spider; these include clinging to surfaces, shooting spider-webs from wrist-mounted devices, and detecting danger with his "spider-sense". When Spider-Man first appeared in the early 1960s, teenagers in superhero comic books were usually relegated to the role of sidekick to the protagonist. The Spider-Man series broke ground by featuring Peter Parker, a high school student from Queens behind Spider-Man's secret identity and with whose "self-obsessions with rejection, inadequacy, and loneliness" young readers could relate.9 While Spider-Man had all the makings of a sidekick, unlike previous teen heroes such as Bucky and Robin, Spider-Man had no superhero mentor like Captain America and Batman; he thus had to learn for himself that "with great power there must also come great responsibility"—a line included in a text box in the final panel of the first Spider-Man story but later retroactively attributed to his guardian, the late Uncle Ben. Marvel has featured Spider-Man in several comic book series, the first and longest-lasting of which is The Amazing Spider-Man. Over the years, the Peter Parker character developed from a shy, nerdy New York City high school student to troubled but outgoing college student, to married high school teacher to, in the late 2000s, a single freelance photographer. In the 2010s, he joins the Avengers, Marvel's flagship superhero team. Spider-Man's nemesis Doctor Octopus also took on the identity for a story arc spanning 2012–2014, following a body swap plot in which Peter appears to die.10 Marvel has also published books featuring alternate versions of Spider-Man, including Spider-Man 2099, which features the adventures of Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of the future; Ultimate Spider-Man, which features the adventures of a teenaged Peter Parker in an alternate universe; and Ultimate Comics Spider-Man, which depicts the teenager Miles Morales, who takes up the mantle of Spider-Man after Ultimate Peter Parker's supposed death. Miles is later brought into mainstream continuity, where he works alongside Peter. Spider-Man is one of the most popular and commercially successful superheroes.11 As Marvel's flagship character and company mascot, he has appeared in countless forms of media, including several animated and live action television series, syndicated newspaper comic strips, and in a series of films. The character was first portrayed in live action by Danny Seagren in Spidey Super Stories, a The Electric Company skit which ran from 1974 to 1977.12 In films, Spider-Man has been portrayed by actors Tobey Maguire, Andrew Garfield,13 and in the Marvel Cinematic Universe by Tom Holland. Reeve Carney starred originally as Spider-Man in the 2010 Broadway musical Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark.14 Spider-Man has been well received as a superhero and comic book character, and he is often ranked as one of the most popular and iconic comic book characters of all time and one of the most popular characters in all fiction. ''Newt Scamander Newton "Newt" Artemis Fido Scamander is the fictional author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, born in 1897. According to the "About the Author" section of the book, Scamander became a magizoologist because of his own interest in fabulous beasts and the encouragement of his mother, an enthusiastic Hippogriff breeder. At Hogwarts, he was sorted into Hufflepuff house. After being expelled from Hogwarts, Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. His career included a brief stint in the Office of House-elf Relocation, a transfer to the Beast Division, the creation of the Werewolf Register in 1947, the 1965 passage of the Ban on Experimental Breeding, and many research trips for the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau. His contributions to Magizoology earned him an Order of Merlin, second Class in 1979. When retired, he lived in Dorset with his wife Porpentina and their pet Kneazles: Hoppy, Milly and Mauler. He had a grandson named Rolf, who married Luna Lovegood (a character who appeared in the last three Harry Potter novels) some time after the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. In the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Newt Scamander's name appeared on the Marauder's Map. In the film adaptation of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, it is mentioned that Newt Scamander was expelled from Hogwarts following an unspecified incident involving one of his creatures, but Dumbledore argued in his defence. ''Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki'' Shinji Kido (城戸 真司 Kido Shinji) is a journalist trainee working for ORE Journal who finds himself drafted into the Rider War after obtaining an Advent Deck and transforming into Kamen Rider Ryuki (仮面ライダー龍騎 Kamen Raidā Ryūki, lit. "Dragon Knight"). Amongst the Riders in the ongoing war, Shinji does not fight to get his wish, but to stop the Riders from killing each other over it and protect people from the Mirror Monsters. Shinji Kido is a good hearted, friendly, but naive idealist who saw the Rider War as just meaningless chaos. He is willing to go to great lengths to prevent the Riders from killing each other. Even when facing a villainous Rider, Shinji hopes for them to to continue living, and feels genuine sadness if they were to die. Being one of the few noble participants in the Rider War, Shinji shows great reluctance to end another person's life, stating that doing so would mean the end for him. This is to the extent of becoming near suicidal when he was tricked into thinking he had killed Gorou, as well as shedding tears when he found that Gorou was alive all along. Unknowingly, Shinji's words and actions had left a profound effect on other participants of the Rider War, with some even questioning their actions. Both Ren and Kitaoka have admitted that Shinji may be a better person than they are, due to witnessing his selflessness. Tezuka, a fellow noble Kamen Rider in the Rider War, was convinced to sacrifice himself to save Shinji, feeling that he had a better chance of stopping the Rider War. Dragreder, initially one of the most vicious Mirror Monsters, has seemingly come to respect Shinji, sometimes coming to his aid without being summoned. Unlike most other Riders who participated in the Rider War, Shinji initially did not feel that he had any desires he wished to granted by being the victor. Thus, he often felt troubled when learning of a participant's desire, questioning if he had the right stop them from reaching their goals. Towards the end though, Shinji found that he had a desire all along; to close the Mirror World and stop the Rider War. Though Shinji did not know if this desire was morally correct, he found it to be the one thing he would wish for if he won the Rider War. This is not to say that Shinji had forsaken his oath to never murder another person, but rather that he had understood the main reason for why had been fighting all along. To protect others as Kamen Rider Ryuki. Despite being unwilling to fight and kill people, Shinji gives his all when he fights Mirror Monsters. This is shown in him taking a deep breath before entering the Mirror World, and he often pumps his fist and shouts "Alright!" in battle. Despite not being very smart, he's capable of thinking of out-of-the box strategies for taking down Mirror Monsters, leading Tezuka to label him as "unpredictable." In Kamen Rider Zi-O, Shinji appears to be more scared and cowardly. This is because he is paranoid about his dark counterpart - Dark Shinji/Another Ryuga. In fact, this paranoia is so great that it causes him to freak out upon seeing mirror, or any reflective surfaces alike, even going as far as to attempt suicide. He also has admitted that deep down, he is somewhat petty to a degree, holding a grudge against those who formerly read the ORE Journal, believing that it shut down because their readers did not give their full support. However, by the end of his arc, he has fully come to accept that the site shut down, and is willing to move forward. ''Cordelia Goode'' Cordelia Foxx (later Cordelia Goode) is the Headmistress of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, and later reigning Supreme Witch of the Salem Coven; she is also the daughter of Supreme Fiona Goode. She is the main protagonist in American Horror Story: Coven and American Horror Story: Apocalypse, portrayed by Sarah Paulson. Cordelia is gentle and caring toward others, particularly her students, much to the chagrin of her mother, Fiona. Her disdain toward her mother is made clear when she tried to give her mother a potion that would have put her into a coma for a few weeks. Cordelia's relationship with her mother seems to be based on these sorts of actions as well as quips and sardonic remarks. However, despite attempting to even murder her, Cordelia was intelligent enough to conclude the Coven would not survive without her mother's power. She shows a dark side by proclaiming Queenie as "dead" to her for the witch's betrayal and alliance towards voodoo. As a teenager, Cordelia was left behind by Fiona to Myrtle, who was in charge of the academy back then. Cordelia frequently displays her love to Myrtle, often referring to the latter as Auntie Myrtle. She has shown extreme dedication, and loyalty to the coven, and her students. Appearance wise, Cordelia is a young blonde haired woman with brown eyes (later one brown, one blue when her sight was restored) and a light complexion. She is seen with glasses at times. ''Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'' Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, or just Hiccup, is one of the main protagonists (alongside Toothless) of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. He is a Viking son of the chief, Stoick the Vast, thus making him heir to the Hooligan tribe, he later becomes the current chief of the tribe. His dragon, Toothless, is a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species in the film franchise. Despite his physical shortcomings, Hiccup does his best to succeed as a Viking. He is very intelligent as he creates inventions for various uses throughout the film, including a bola sling, a prosthetic tail, a saddle, and a riding vest. At first, however, Hiccup is almost obsessed with proving himself to the rest of his tribe; he often doesn't think things through and is more determined to gain the recognition of his peers than he is heedful of others' orders, often causing problems for the rest of the tribe, and himself. Hiccup also shows great aptitude at being a leader and strategist: he leads his dragon training class into battle, using his friends' strengths wisely in the battle against the Red Death. Hiccup also has very good observational skills which come in handy during his time with Toothless and during dragon training. For example, he is able to hypothesize that dragons have a natural disdain for eel when his own dragon companion refuses to eat one himself, and uses this to successfully drive back a Hideous Zippleback later. Among the other teenage Vikings, Hiccup first comes off as awkward, mainly because he is a poor fighter, and rather scrawny for a Viking. As he becomes more adept at fighting dragons, however, they start paying more attention to him, some even starting to try to talk to him first. Despite this, Hiccup remains shy and secretive, preferring to be alone with Toothless. He also tends to be sarcastic with a dry sense of humor that can sometimes put him at odds with the other Vikings in his tribe. He is voiced by Jay Baruchel, who portrayed Dave Stutler in The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and himself in This is the End. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Team Witness members Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Retired Heroes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:Pure Good Category:Soldiers Category:Wise Characters Category:Heroic Genius Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Neutral Good Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Atoners Category:Good Counterparts Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Order of Flourish Category:Possessed Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Videos Category:Music Videos